sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Reece "Kiza" Kelly the Crystalian Green Panda
'Overall Description' Raised by Monks in the Temple of Shiru, Reece was taught many things; How to use his powers for only good purposes, to never strike a woman, to respect people's ways even if their of unusual meaning to him, and when backed into a corner by a foe, let only one man still be left stand, and to make sure that one man is yourself. Reece is a member of a race known as Crystalians, a kind of mobian able to weild the power of a special crystal knows in their language "Criostal" which can only be used by that race. Reece is one of the lucky few to have a whole skeleton made out of that crystal and can bend and weild it to his very whim, if it distorts his body, he can cast buffing/de-buffing and or magic spells to either contain any pain, or heal the wound, but to an extent. His most notable features are not only his highly above average size, but the black markings and tattoos that decorate his body, as they are not only in one with his being, it's a trait carried down through his race. He has immense strength and deffence, taking a solid punch to the face at full force and still table to brawl on, but unfortunatly very low in stamina, to the point that if he moves around too much without rest he's little to useless, which is where he gained his lazy and tired personality. He shares almost a split personality within his mind, to which he can be quite and content, to the point of trying to kill whoever has upsetted him, but that side rarely shows and only when pushed to his breaking point. Other than that he's actually a gentleman at heart, always like to help out but will have to be asked considering he's usually busy himself. He will never activly despise someone, he will always try to look on the brighter side of things, rather than moping about feeling sad, as he sees that as a waste of time and effort, to which he has so presciously little to spare. He's had many occupations in his lifetime. He once tried to teach others the ways he was taugh by the monks aswell as still practicing their teachings himself, but not many wanted to follow such and so that job had little success and was quickly scrapped. He then decided to take a dip into metalworks and began to train as a blacksmith, using his crystal powers to craft the most detailed and sufficiant of weaponry. He also founded a company known as Moé Corp. a fasion magazine focusing on how to make woman look "cuter and endearing". And due to that making him a self proclaimed success. Quotes *''"I know I've lived a good life if when I die, I've died peacfully in my sleep.."'' *''"You've got to be relaxed, spending all day worrying won't help you, nor me"'' *''"Aye mate"'' *''"MOÉ!"'' *''"Stay calm and things won't be so scary"'' *''"I will Protect my family!"'' *''"Bitches love Canons"'' From the Beginning 'The First Look' At First Reece was just a Sonic Recolour like most male sonic FCs His fur was grass green with a cream skin muzzle and ears, he wore a red bandanna with a brown belt that held up blue baggy jeans aswell as red shoes. This was before Crystalians were ever put into the mix and all he could do was control wind. 'The Second Look' Reece's Next Design was abit more smothing than the first, the shading was better aswell as abit more characterization, he now had the power of plasma and could use to to whatever he thought fit, aswell as battleing with a blade, he had a quill hanging down the side of his face to show the shape more, his fur was darking but kept quite alot of the details from the previous design. 'Hedgewind' This Design had one of the most drastic changes in the character, now fully clothed, a bottle green fur with brown hair on the head and the bangs being alot more furrier. This was where the crystal powers began to take place. Aswell as the character's real personality also showed more, his plasma powers were also still in effect and his weapon changed to green chakrams. This was the final Hedgehog look for Reece after many MANY changes and inhancements going from species to species until I found the one that I Liked the most. And after being hedgehogs, foxes, hyenas, making my up own species I finally found the right Species. My favorite animal the Panda. 'Panda' The First ever look was a tough one to design, specially with the bad pillow shading I was using at that point. Reece's Animal was based on a Red Panda. The colours were a bottle green and a charcoal black, some may make the mistake of thinking he's a racoon, but thats a common problem which I've delt with, he had light brown bangs on the frindge, aswell as wearing jeans with grey shoes, a winter overcoat with a fluffy fur collar and thick buttons acros the side. His weapons of choice were chain scythes, but were scapped rather quickly. He went through two designs, the one seen here and a second one. In his Second design the hair wasn't as messay and focused more on being parted at the back with an extra brown frindge quill. the clothes still stayed the same. 'Kiza' This was more of a drastic change for Reece's look for quite a while, which was inspired by another version of Reece drawn a few months before. In his new look, he now had quills, 3, 2 facing downward and one facing upward. He than was given "facial hair" being a larger amount of fur on his chin making a sort of bear. The black markings around his eyes drop to his cheers and show a more spikey pattern. His brown hair covers most of his head, but parts into a sort of two faced style, with half of the fringe being brown and the other being mixed with his bottle green fur. He now wears a black vest, coverd by a jumper with more spiratic patterns along. He wears jeans with light blue highlights along the top of the legs, his shoes are blue with a line pattern along the sides, the soul and the actual shoe appears to also have swapped colours. His tail still being stripped with spiked patterns. And he had trademark headphones. The most current design for Kiza is rather close to the previous, with a few differences, a thinner tail, having a full head of brown hair, no longer a green side, his pointed ears are more rounder, that of a regular panda's markings that are no shown on the rest of his body, but they decorate his torso, legs, arms, back and feet and as you can see, they reach down to his fingers. his hair is also longer as he looses his shortly lived quills and his shoes becoming more Converse brand as they match the Owner's shoes, aswell as an added belt. A newer design may be added for 2014 but that much isn't officaly decided, alot of blood sweat and tears have went into making this character look from one extreme to the other. The design is simple but still effective as it shows the character's more laid back attitude, not needing to be dressed for a battle. Who knows what he will look like when the offical design change is Decided.... Personality and Character Traits Reece is complex in the ways that he has alot to take in when it comes to his life, but he still holds the same kind of attitude, being kind and caring, but has a random streak. His most noticable trait is his size, being taller than an average human, let alone an average mobian. His long brown hair is also highly noticable, but he's a gentle giant and wouldn't want to fight unless it's his only choice, also due to his lazy attutude towards life, "A harsh life is best slept throught". - Reece in his earlier years. He's always willing to compromise and understand what someone is going through. But his wall of understanding once broken through is a fortress is doubt and self hatred. His cookery skills are top notch and will be happy to cooke or bake anything asked for. But thats only if he's able to get get out of bed. If sleeping was an olympic sport he'd win gold medel, but he couldn't be arsed to get to the podium. He also smokes high quality bamboo to calm himself and is abit snappy when not having a smoke, this does no harm to his lungs as he sees it as another way of eating the bamboo, as he crunches on whatever is left. (Note: I do not smoke nor promote smoking, it's a running gag I'd rather not lose due to it being around for so long) Reece's main job was a monk, teaching peace and kindness, but moved onto metal works as well as part owning a fashion magazine company called "Moé Corp." Selling "Moé Montly" Magazines. That brings another point, Reece loves anything cute, especially if it's a female dressed in a cute way such as maids, glasses or lollitas. To which he says Moé in a louder stone to agknowlage the cuteness of said girl. He's harmless and won't sexually harass her, but it could be abit embaressing. Reece's markings on his body are another feature of his which is hard to miss. Their something that Crystalians usually used to either pass on their powers, or use in battle, as the markings are able to move around to body to the Crystalian's whim. All markings follow a certain class, which indicated what kind of powers the crystalian will have. Reece's markings indicate that he can buff and de-buff allies and foes which helps with his magical capabilities. Weaknesses/Fears *Reece's greatest and more notable character trait, is also one of his biggest flaws. His own Apathy, Reece's life is majorly influenced by the factor of energy, not spiritual energy, but physical, his low stamina makes him focus alot on how he moves and why he should, which gives him the attitude of not wanting things to feel like a waste of time and energy, which also effects his personal life in ways too. *Reece can be very wise and understanding, but his fuse can be short depending on the person he's with, when incredibly angerd, he will blindly lash out at anything, and his mind becomes clouded, pretty much he's from one extreme to the other. *One of Reece's fear is the fear of isolation, having been locked away as a child with no interaction, the idea of being alone a second time frightens Reece, making him seem almost clingy to the people he cares for, due to a desperate need for company so he doesn't feel alone. Even when he somestimes likes time to himself. Relationships (In Progress!) Through the Times Reece was in and also left his temple, he's met many people, some fond memories, some not so fond..but a bond made with Reece is a bond that will never break. 'Major Relationships' Brother Mathew''' - Reece's personal Mentor and father figure while his time at the Temple of Shiru. He Took care of Reece, as he was growing up and his mind becoming more confused about the world around him, Brother Mathew incouraged Reece in his old age to leave the temple and see the world. '''Project OVERKILL - That Part of Reece's Mind that was unstable from the moment he was born. Created into a physical form to become the most powerful weapon at any army's disposal. True Overkill was what Reece's mind really was, a destructive, hyper, and psychotic being that was the other side of the coin that makes up Reece. Without Reece, there is no Overkill, and without Overkill, there is no Reece. Finn Alexander Evans ''- When Reece(Aged 10) first Left the Temple, Finn was the first Non-Crystalian Reece ever encounterd, he found Finn as he escaped The Underworld, wounded and confused on where he was (almost as much as Reece was). Reece Healed him up using basic first aid and the two develouped a bond through about 2 months of being with each other, sparring and teaching each other of their race's ways. The became as close as Brothers. ''Peach Lightwater Hikarikaze ''- Peach played an important part in Reece's life as she was the first non crystalian he ever met from what he remembers, they both decided to travel together after meeting for about a week or two, afterwhich they parted ways, only to be apart of the same team, they are as close as siblings and will always rely on one another. ''Jonic Hikarikaze ''- Jonic is Reece's Technical Boss, and leader of the team he soon joined after a run in with one of their members the "International Bastard Squad". Reece respects Jonic and feels a mutual allie-ship and friendship between them both, Reece is a very relied on member now adays and will risk his life for Jonic aswell as the rest of the Team. ''Ashleigh The Cat ''- When Reece joined the I.B.S it was around the time he met Ashleigh, and soon after that she disbanded from the team. Reece felt like keeping in touch and continues to converse with her. The two began to go on walks and run into trouble, to which with Ash's Pyro Powers and Reece's Crystal, the two were a team to be feared growing closer as they spent more time together and began to gain a sibling relationship, while they both work in separate ways, the two continue to be great friends. ''Jonas Bakshi - Jonas and his lover Amanda are like parents to Reece, taking him in when he was abit younger before joining the I.B.S, he was apart of their family, adding 2 more sisters to his list (Casey and Daniela), he loves his family, and visits them every so often. Yuri Violet ''' - When Yuri's body was inactive, but her soul was still bound to it. Reece took it upon himself to give her a kiss of life to being her back, rejuvinating her soul and life. They have a complicated relationship. They at times show mutual respect for one another, but most of the time they butt heads, Yuri not agreeing with Reece's rather slobbish and lazy attitude, ranting at him as he makes the joke of wanted to end his life, (Ironic considering he's the reason she's alive) they share a like and dislike of each other, but will support each other in battle. '''Other Friends Shade the Hedgehog -''' 'Connor the Hedgehog - ' 'Tom the Fox -' 'Nega C. Payne - ' 'Clair N. Payne -' 'Dementia Freezewater -' 'Elvira Darkwater -' 'Toxic Lustwater -' 'Xorro Breslin -' 'James Blank III - ' Abilities and Stats Main Power, The Crystalian Power of Crystals The Crystal powers Reece posseses is something rather common in his race, but Reece is one of the special cases to have his entire skeleton made up of his crystal, still obaying the "Core Rule" (All Crystalians must have a crystal core which is an object with unlocks their power) and uses the crystal to the best of his ability, he can turn his limbs into a weapon of choice, made intirely out of crystal, such as Axes, Blades, Maces etc.. Aswell as firing crystal shards as fast as bullets to enemies and making crystal from the grount rise in anyshape. Crystal is most likely Reece's most powerful ability and one he has mastard over the years. '''Secondary Power - Limb Healing Thanks to the crystal in Reece's Bones, He's able to regenerate them if their for what ever reason removed, as far as muscle, skinn, tissue and fur goes, he learned regen magic to help make that process faster aswell. ''Stats - Out of 10 '''Strength' - 9 Willpower - 8 Defence - 10 Speed - 4 Mystical Ability - 5 Psychic - 5 Stamina - 2 Charm - 7 Knowlage - 5 Courage -6 Kindess - 8 Loyalty - 9 Agility - 4 The Story of Kiza (In Progress!) 'Left on the Steps' Reece was left,-less than a year old- infront of the Crystalian Temple Shiru, to which he was raised and taught by the monks to the age of 4, he excelled at an immense pace, being already a master for his age, his life seemed very peacful, until that fateful day. 'True Overkill' When Reece Turned 5 Years old, something within his mind snapped, a part of him that was not fully realised until it was too late, a part of Reece's mind was a being of utter maddness or in some cases "Corruption" which was born when Reece was born, that being had no name up untill that point. The power which was born from reece turned his brown hair and green crystal black, The crystal consumed the temple and most of it's people, killing many in it's path, all Reece did at the time was stand there and laugh, laugh of insanity and bloodlust. This was what the monk's called the Day of True Overkill. 'Isolation Part 1 - Lock Up' After that day, the monk's best interest was to not only rebuild the temple, but also make sure that Reece never awakens the beast again, and so they sealed Reece's Mind shut aswell as his overpowering soul, keeping him under lock down for many years. Reece was cut off from the rest of the world for most of his childhood, his only friends were Brother Mathew and a toy he had, which he named RX-8. After about 4 years (Reece would be 9 Years Old) a company called "Mercury" says they can extract that part of Reece's Mind because they would like to control it in a project and says it would be in Reece's best Interest to get rid of such a monster so he can live his life. The monks agreed and let Reece out, trying to help him in all he's missed in the past few years. 'Bells of Freedom' At the age of 10, the monks decided to allow Reece out and because he showed potential beyond any of the other studants, he graduated early and was allowed to leave the temple to start his life on his own, by this point his crystalian markings began to show through and become visable, he learned to use them on his path. 'The Journey to the next Road' About 2 weeks on his own, Reece was looking for a new place to call home, so he wanderd the land in search of it, due to his picky personality, he wasn't very pleased with alot of what he found, he eventually met others on his way such as Finn and Peach forged bonds with them, he met a few creatures, such as a Munchlax and Absol to which he named Lazidore ("Lazy") and Abyss. 'Isolation Part 2 - Welcome to my Jungle (Haunting Memories)' Reece found his refuge which was a jungle, it was baren and empty, with leaves fallen from the branches, he felt like it had potential and created crystalic leaves to fill the trees, and he named it the Crystal Forest, one of which he made his home in the largest tree, he felt a cozyness to his home and even if he felt abit alone, he felt solitude and tranquility, he thrived on the feeling and enjoyed it, soon becoming the protector of the forest....but after a while, things began to change for Reece..he saw his shadow moving, until one day, it jumped out and lashed at him, the shadow was nothing but a black silhouette coated in a dark purple aura, and burning yellow eyes, it faught with reece nearly every weak, constantly trying to overpower him, but Reece was always stronger, this figure haunted him, even in his sleep he wasn't safe, Reece felt an almost familiar presence from the silhouette, as if it knew him..until one day, it suddenly stopped? 'Unexpected Comany' ________________ 'New Member' ________________ 'I.B.S Prime Time' ________________ 'The Final Member' ________________ 'The Crystal of Dreams' ________________ 'King of the Death Dome' ________________ 'The Ne(o)w Squad' ________________ '2nd Overkill' ________________ 'Crystal Calamity' ________________ 'Endless Nap' ________________ Trivia *Reece was the 2nd character the Owner ever created, 1st being a black and yellow hedgehog called Chaos. *In the I.B.S, Reece is one of, if not, the physically strongest member of the team. *Reece's taste in music is very mixed, going from country, to glam rock, to metal, to rap, to pop. *Reece's rediculous size is an exageration to the fact that the owner is tall himself and continues to be tallest out of all of his friends. *The Moé joke is a refference to the anime "Magician's Achademy" and that one of the teachers has an obsession with cute moé related things and has an assistant maid. *Reece smokes, bamboo (origonally a bamboo made pipe), not actual cigarettes as a character trait, the owner does not smoke and doesn't condem smoking. *Like the owner, Reece is scottish. *For a large character, Reece usually plays the little brother role to many people, Ironicly. Category:Males Category:Red Pandas